Hurricanes
by Gabrielle1789
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre momentos y personajes olvidados que, como un huracán, nos sacuden, confunden, nos remueven...y nos hacen ver las cosas que creíamos sabidas, desde otra perspectiva. Primer capítulo; "Antinaturalmente azul". Theo Nott y Luna Lovegood en la batalla de Hogwarts. Segundo capítulo: "Un hombre afortunado" Remus Lupin
1. Antinaturalmente azul

**Nota de autor**:Espero que esta sea la primera de muchas pequeñas historias del mundo de HP, historias de personajes y momentos olvidados y que, como un "huracán" lo cambian, lo consumen y lo alteran todo, dejándote confuso y abriendo tu mente a nuevas posibilidades acerca de esos sucesos y personajes que creías conocer.

Empezamos por Theodore Nott..."Nott" para mi "always". Por esa capacidad que ha tenido para clavarse en mi cerebro a pesar de los años y las pocas (y esperadisimas) apariciones que tuvo en los libros. En este personaje siempre ha habido mucho más de lo que se ha visto, JK mismo lo ha dejado entrever muchas veces en declaraciones, así que se lo cojo prestado un momentito para indagar en él. Tarea que para mi siempre es apasionante.

Quiero (sin ningún tipo de intención, más que ser justa) dedicarles este, mi primer fic, a dos grandes de Fanfiction: Dryadeh y Promethea.

A Dryadeh (a pesar de no conocernos) porque fuiste la primera en hacerme un "hurricane" a mi con tus fantásticas historias (sobre todo "Savin me" y "Sol de Invierno", a las que venero con velitas, un altar, vudú y todo eso...jejeje)

A Promethea, aparte de ser una increíble escritora que te rompe los esquemas, por ser la primera en animarme a que desterrara mi miedo y me atreviera (_Sé que hace mucho que no hablamos, pero siempre te tengo presente, sino me crees, a este fic me remito_)

Y sin más sensiblerías, os dejo con mi "_blue eyes boy_" y ya sabéis...nada de los que reconozcáis es mío, sino de J.K. Rowling...si fuera mio se haría mucho más caso al Sr. Black cuando decía que: "_Las personas no se dividen en buenos y en mortífagos, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro corazón, lo importante es qué parte decidimos potenciar"_

"**Antinaturalmente azul" , Theo: (Noche de la batalla de Hogwarts, 2 de mayo de 1998)  
**  
Theo corría, corría como un poseído. Nunca en su vida recordaba haber corrido de aquella forma. Era doloroso, pero no lo sentía. Sus músculos estaban al borde del esfuerzo físico, pero su mente hiperactiva lo impulsaba a seguir. Solo necesitaba….se agachó para evitar una maldición y al instante, sin pensarlo, sin pronunciar palabra, su varita expulsó el contra hechizo. Ni siquiera se paró unos segundos a analizar lo que acababa de hacer, él solo necesitaba encontrarle. Solo necesitaba encontrar a Draco.

Se paró en la entrada del castillo…destrozado, todo estaba destrozado….cuerpos diseminados por doquier, las maldiciones brillando en el aire, gritos de angustia y risotadas punzantes como agujas…el oxigeno llegó denso a sus pulmones, quemaba, sabía…tenía regusto a sangre…

Un movimiento a su derecha lo alertó, rodó sobre si mismo pegándose a la piedra del castillo, de inmediato una niña rubia pasó huyendo a su lado. Tenía un golpe tremendo sobre sus labios de muñeca y su lustroso cabello, pegajoso de sangre a la altura de la sien. Sus ojos, lo que más llamó la atención a Theo, estaban en cambio serenos y distantes, como si ella no estuviese allí, rodeada de compañeros muertos y escapando por su vida de un experto asesino…le recordó a la Alicia de un cuento muggle que había leído hace muchos años en un acto de rebeldía. Lovegood siempre le había recordado a Alicia, hasta decían que su patronus era un conejo.

El puñetazo de Theo tomó por sorpresa al carroñero, Scabior golpeó el suelo con fuerza…antes de que supiera siquiera lo que había pasado, notó la punta de una varita en el cuello. Reconoció al chico en el instante, aquellos ojos azules, eléctricos de furia, eran inconfundibles, era la viva imagen de su padre. "_Vaya, vaya_", pensó el asesino, "_Un traidor de sangre. Quizás esto sea más fácil de lo que creía_"

- No hagas más tonterías Nott- siseó el carroñero escupiendo sangre- El Lord Oscuro podrá perdonarte si le entregas a la amiga de Potter para hacerlo salir…no creo que estés en posición de elegir.

Theo evalúo al hombre sin despegar la varita de su cuello. La sangre en sus dientes adornando una desquiciada sonrisa, la mirada de un depredador clavada en Luna. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella. Ella lo miraba. Podría jurar que hasta hacía algo muy parecido a sonreírle, le sonreía con su boca de muñeca amoratada.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Luna, Theo retiró la varita del cuello de Scabior. Oyó a este reírse por lo bajo.

- Muy bien hecho chico, buena decisión- rió el carroñero mientras aceptaba la mano que Theo le ofrecía.

El tirón lo pilló por sorpresa, se tambaleó apoyándose precipitadamente en Theo para no perder la verticalidad…solo en ese momento lo vio, cuando sus caras quedaron a centímetros, el mortifago pudo contemplar con exactitud lo que escondían los azules ojos del hombre…y lo que vio le heló la sangre. En un conato primario por eludir lo inevitable, Scabior intentó revolverse, acto que solo sirvió para clavarse más dolorosamente la varita de Theo en el vientre…lo último que escuchó antes de que un dolor lacerante le recorriera la medula ósea y su tráquea se atragantara con su propia sangre, fue la voz del chico pronunciando un desapasionado "sectumsempra"

Luna Lovegood miraba fijamente el cadáver del hombre que había estado a punto de matarla. Sangraba. El suelo en torno a él se tiñó rápidamente de rojo a través de las múltiples heridas que el conjuro de Theo le había ocasionado. "_Demasiado cerca, no tuvo ninguna posibilidad y Theo lo sabía_". Sintió el brazo de él entorno a su cintura, la elevó en el aire y la alejó del charco de sangre que avanzaba hambriento hacia sus pies descalzos. Cuando la hubo posado en el suelo, Luna levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la impertérrita mirada de Nott.

- ¿Estás bien?- la ronca voz de barítono no perdió un ápice de su habitual calma. Luna asintió sin apartar su mirada de la de él. No podía. Era magnética, serena, antinaturalmente azul.

- Escóndete- ordenó él desapasionadamente. Luna negó despacio con la cabeza. Él la miró severo, con ese aire de laconismo tan suyo, pero no intentó convencerla.

- No puedo- explicó la joven, su voz tan parecida a un campanilleo- Tú tampoco. Debes ir, debes ayudarle.

Theo la observó con fijeza unos segundos antes de asentir. Apretó levemente el brazo de la chica antes de echar a correr. Para Luna, viniendo de alguien como él, eso significó más que qué la hubiera abrazado. Lo observó alejarse hasta que se perdió entre los escombros del castillo, entonces Luna, con una sonrisa en los labios, fue a devolverle a otro compañero el favor que Theodore Nott le había hecho a ella. Salvarle la vida.


	2. Un hombre afortunado

"**Un hombre afortunado", Remus J. Lupin: **

Remus Lupin siempre se ha considerado un hombre afortunado. No ha tenido una vida fácil, no se engaña al respecto. Sabe reconocer, sin género de dudas, el inconfundible sabor de la maldición en su lengua (agria, pastosa, asfixiante…)

También ha visto sufrir, desde que tiene uso de razón, a más seres queridos de lo que hubiera deseado. Aún hoy en día, no puede reprimir un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna cada vez que revive la mirada perdida de su padre después de cada plenilunio, cuando insistía en quedarse con él mientras Remus se recuperaba de su cambio. Su mano grande y cálida acariciando su frente hasta que llegaba el sueño. El ahogado llanto de su madre, siempre, como nana de fondo, mientras se rompía encerrada en la cocina.

Remus Lupin siempre se ha considerado un hombre afortunado. Aun cuando ha tenido que enterrar a sus mejores amigos, uno tras otro…o en las entrañas de la impasible tierra o en su decepcionado corazón…y con ellos, a una parte de sí mismo. La tristeza, la incomprensión, la soledad apoderándose de sus entrañas mientras deja un manojo de calas blancas (las preferidas de Lily) en la fría piedra de las lapidas que reinan en el Valle de Godric.

"_El último enemigo en ser destruido será la Muerte_", reza solemne el pétreo recordatorio de los que fueron en la vida de Remus, más importantes que el propio aire en sus pulmones. Y aunque el mago sabe que, muy probablemente, lo que dice es lo que pasará, sonríe amargamente y se siente afortunado.

Y si se siente así, con el corazón rebosante de amor y agradecimiento, es solamente porque Remus J. Lupin, ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, conoce mejor que nadie el alma humana. Y sí, la oscuridad se esconde en ella, nadie podría negarlo mientras la guerra estalla en derredor. Cuando el pan de cada día es contemplar, con impotencia, como niños (niños que ama como si fueran suyos) han tenido que madurar demasiado rápido, creciendo bajo la sombra del exterminio, con la varita en la mano siempre preparada, enterrando a padres y amigos, sin tiempo para llorarlos como es debido, para despedirse…¡No! No hay tiempo, tienen que volver a la batalla. Es matar o morir. Morir como animales marcados. Y todo, toda la sangre, la pérdida, el sufrimiento…a causa de los delirios de supremacía de un tirano.

No, el licántropo no puede negar la evidencia, la misma oscuridad es una compañera perenne en él. Pero por eso mismo, porque siente a cada segundo del día bailar la maldición dentro de su ser, conoce la luz.

Sonríe con sarcasmo para sus adentros mientras contempla la lapida de sus amigos, saca un pedazo de chocolate amargo y lo degusta despacio.

- Un hombre lobo dando lecciones de humanidad. Hilarante, ¿no es cierto, Lily?- pregunta con voz trémula al aire y el aire le responde levantándose en una fuerte estocada. Remus entiende el mensaje. Ahora se lo admite a sí mismo sin medias tintas. Él, la bestia, conoce a las personas, sabe ver dentro de ellas, ver la luz que habita en su interior…tal y como ella le enseñó.

Aprieta fuertemente los ojos. Siempre le ocurre lo mismo cuando se permite pensar en Lily, su dulce Lily. Aún recuerda claramente sus interminables tardes en la biblioteca, hablando de todo y de nada; la manía de la pelirroja en subrayar con colores chillones las cosas que consideraba realmente importantes mientras le explicaba las tareas que se le acumulaban, cada mes, tras cada Luna llena; la ternura con la que daba calor a sus manos cuando él se encontraba indispuesto… Pero sobre todas las cosas, recuerda la determinación con la que le habló cuando Remus quiso dejar Hogwarts, temeroso de acabar dañando a sus amigos, inseguro tras el lamentable episodio por el que Snape, casi debió pagar su imprudencia con la vida.

Los verdes ojos de la joven brillando como el fuego, su delicado cuerpo crispado por la indignación, sus incisivas palabras cuando el licántropo le traslado sus temores, tan ambiguamente como pudo, para no revelarle lo que no le traería más que problemas a su leal compañera…

- ¡Cobarde!- le gritó, ¡No es propio de ti, John, no te dejaré hacerlo, no te dejaré tirar todo por la borda! Hablaré con esos idiotas de James y Sirius si es lo que hace falta. Eso que piensas permitirte tener, John…eso no es una vida, y no vivir por miedo al dolor es lo mismo que suicidarse por miedo a morir! ¡No tiene sentido!

En aquel preciso instante R.J. Lupin, licántropo las noches de Luna Llena y hombre atormentado a tiempo completo, se echó a llorar. Todo el dolor, el miedo, la frustración escaparon a raudales de su alma a través de sus ojos. Todos los desprecios, las miradas de miedo mal disimuladas, incluso las palizas que alguna vez había sufrido, toda su maldita carga se alivió sobre sus hombros. Y ya no fue porque la joven pelirroja fuese, junto con sus padres, los chicos y _Dumbledore_, la persona más importante en su vida. Ni siquiera porque lo estuviera abrazando con calidez mientras el sacaba fuera de sí todo el horror que había sido su vida. Sino porque, durante todo su apasionado discurso, Remus supo con certeza desde el comienzo lo que su brillante mirada esmeralda le estaba diciendo a gritos "_Se lo que eres, lo sé. Y no me importa. Vales más de lo que crees y te quiero por ello_". Y la quiso, la quiso de manera casi dolorosa por ello. El amor con amor se paga.

Remus Lupin siempre se ha considerado un hombre afortunado. Quizás en los últimos tiempos se le hubiera olvidado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor…viejos fantasmas llamando a su puerta. Quizás el terror a tener que ocupar el lugar de su padre fue lo que lo paralizó cuando Dora, su amada Dora, le comunicó (el cabello más fucsia que nunca) que iban a ser padres. Quizás temía aún más que Dora acabara tomando el lugar de su madre, muerta prematuramente por la maldición de su hijo, muerta de tristeza e impotencia.

- Pero él se encargó de recordármelo de nuevo, Lily- Las lágrimas corriéndole por sus ajadas mejillas, la sonrisa de quien ha vivido una catarsis.

- Cobarde…- repite las palabras saboreándolas, teniendo muy presentes los ojos de Harry al llamárselo. Los ojos de Lily.

Remus Lupin siempre se ha considerado un hombre afortunado. Porque pese a una maldición que pudo haberle arruinado la vida de todas las maneras posibles, ha ganado. Ha conocido el amor, la amistad, la satisfacción que solo conocen los que luchan por lo que es justo, por algo que es más grande que ellos…y sabrá, contra todo pronóstico, lo que es ser padre. Harry ha hecho, esta noche, que quiera saberlo.

- Estaríais muy orgullosos de él…James, Lily…la luz es más fuerte en él que en nadie que conozca- se despide acariciando con nostalgia la piedra de la lapida…juraría que no está tan fría como antes.

Remus Lupin siempre se ha considerado un hombre afortunado. Y lo es, porque tiene un hogar al que volver. "_Cualquier lugar donde este Dora_" se dice así mismo mientras se encamina a casa, despacio, sin prisas, analizando con cuidado lo que ha visto esta noche en los ojos verdes de Harry mientras este le gritaba, el mensaje era bien diferente a sus palabras: "_Se lo que eres, lo sé. Y no me importa. Vales más de lo que crees y te quiero por ello_".

Remus Lupin toma otro trozo de chocolate amargo y lo saborea. Nunca le ha sabido tan dulce.


End file.
